1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrosurgery and, more particularly, to surgical devices and methods which employ high frequency voltage to cut and ablate tissue.
The field of electrosurgery includes a number of loosely related surgical techniques which have in common the application of electrical energy to modify the structure or integrity of patient tissue. Electrosurgical procedures usually operate through the application of very high frequency currents to cut or ablate tissue structures, where the operation can be monopolar or bipolar. Monopolar techniques rely on external grounding of the patient, where the surgical device defines only a single electrode pole. Bipolar devices comprise both electrodes for the application of current between their surfaces.
Electrosurgical procedures and techniques are particularly advantageous since they generally reduce patient bleeding and trauma associated with cutting operations. Current electrosurgical device and procedures, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, monopolar devices generally direct electric current along a defined path from the exposed or active electrode through the patient""s body to the return electrode, which is externally attached to a suitable location on the patient. This creates the potential danger that the electric current will flow through undefined paths in the patient""s body, thereby increasing the risk of unwanted electrical stimulation to portions of the patient""s body. In addition, since the defined path through the patient""s body has a relatively high impedance (because of the large distance or resistivity of the patient""s body), large voltage differences must typically be applied between the return and active electrodes in order to generate a current suitable for ablation or cutting of the target tissue. This current, however, may inadvertently flow along body paths having less impedance than the defined electrical path, which will substantially increase the current flowing through these paths, possibly causing damage to or destroying tissue along and surrounding this pathway.
Bipolar electrosurgical devices have an inherent advantage over monopolar devices because the return current path does not flow through the patient. In bipolar electrosurgical devices, both the active and return electrode are typically exposed so that they may both contact tissue, thereby providing a return current path from the active to the return electrode through the tissue. One drawback with this configuration, however, is that the return electrode may cause tissue desiccation or destruction at its contact point with the patient""s tissue. In addition, the active and return electrodes are typically positioned close together to ensure that the return current flows directly from the active to the return electrode. The close proximity of these electrodes generates the danger that the current will short across the electrodes, possibly impairing the electrical control system and/or damaging or destroying surrounding tissue.
The use of electrosurgical procedures (both monopolar and bipolar) in electrically conductive environments can be further problematic. For example, many arthroscopic procedures require flushing of the region to be treated with isotonic saline (also referred to as normal saline), both to maintain an isotonic environment and to keep the field of viewing clear. The presence of saline, which is a highly conductive electrolyte, can also cause shorting of the electrosurgical electrode in both monopolar and bipolar modes. Such shorting causes unnecessary heating in the treatment environment and can further cause non-specific tissue destruction.
Many surgical procedures, such as oral, laparoscopic and open surgical procedures, are not performed with the target tissue submerged under an irrigant. In laparoscopic procedures, such as the resection of the gall bladder from the liver, for example, the abdominal cavity is pressurized with carbon dioxide (pneumoperitoneum) to provide working space for the instruments and to improve the surgeon""s visibility of the surgical site. Other procedures, such as the ablation of muscle or gingiva tissue in the mouth, the ablation and necrosis of diseased tissue, or the ablation of epidermal tissue, are also typically performed in a xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d environment or field (i.e., not submerged under an electrically conducting irrigant).
Present electrosurgical techniques used for tissue ablation also suffer from an inability to control the depth of necrosis in the tissue being treated. Most electrosurgical devices rely on creation of an electric arc between the treating electrode and the tissue being cut or ablated to cause the desired localized heating. Such arcs, however, often create very high temperatures causing a depth of necrosis greater than 500 xcexcm, frequently greater than 800 xcexcm, and sometimes as great as 1700 xcexcm. The inability to control such depth of necrosis is a significant disadvantage in using electrosurgical techniques for tissue ablation, particularly in arthroscopic procedures for ablating and/or reshaping fibrocartilage, articular cartilage, meniscal tissue, and the like.
In an effort to overcome at least some of these limitations of electrosurgery, laser apparatus have been developed for use in arthroscopic and other procedures. Lasers do not suffer from electrical shorting in conductive environments, and certain types of lasers allow for very controlled cutting with limited depth of necrosis. Despite these advantages, laser devices suffer from their own set of deficiencies. In the first place, laser equipment can be very expensive because of the costs associated with the laser light sources. Moreover, those lasers which permit acceptable depths of necrosis (such as eximer lasers, erbium:YAG lasers, and the like) provide a very low volumetric ablation rate, which is a particular disadvantage in cutting and ablation of fibrocartilage, articular cartilage, and meniscal tissue. The holmium:YAG and Nd:YAG lasers provide much higher volumetric ablation rates, but are much less able to control depth of necrosis than are the slower laser devices. The CO2 lasers provide high rate of ablation and low depth of tissue necrosis, but cannot operate in a liquid-filled cavity.
For these and other reasons, improved systems and methods are desired for the electrosurgical ablation and cutting of tissue. These systems and methods should be capable of selectively cutting and ablating tissue and other body structures in electrically conductive environments, such as regions filled with blood or irrigated with electrically conductive solutions, such as isotonic saline, and in relatively dry environments, such as those encountered in oral, dermatological, laparoscopic, thoracosopic and open surgical procedures. Such apparatus and methods should be able to perform cutting and ablation of tissues, while limiting the depth of necrosis and limiting the damage to tissue adjacent to the treatment site.
2. Description of the Background Art
Devices incorporating radio frequency electrodes for use in electrosurgical and electrocautery techniques are described in Rand et al. (1985) J. Arthro. Surg. 1:242-246 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,216; 4,943,290; 4,936,301; 4,593,691; 4,228,800; and 4,202,337. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,290 and 4,036,301 describe methods for injecting non-conducting liquid over the tip of a monopolar electrosurgical electrode to electrically isolate the electrode, while energized, from a surrounding electrically conducting irrigant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,959 and 4,674,499 describe monopolar and bipolar electrosurgical devices, respectively, that include a conduit for irrigating the surgical site.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,455, 5,423,803, 5,102,410, 5,282,797, 5,290,273, 5,304,170, 5,312,395, 5,336,217 describe laser treatment methods for removing abnormal skin cells, such as pigmentations, lesions, soft tissue and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,634 and 5,370,642 describe methods for using laser energy to divide, incise or resect tissue during cosmetic surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,410 is directed to a method and apparatus for detecting and removing malignant tumor tissue. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,316, 4,658,817, 5,389,096, PCT application No. WO 94/14383 and European Patent Application No. 0 515 867 describe methods and apparatus for percutaneous myocardial revascularization. These methods and apparatus involve directing laser energy against the heart tissue to form transverse channels through the myocardium to increase blood flow from the ventricular cavity to the myocardium.
The present invention provides a system and method for selectively applying electrical energy to structures within or on the surface of a patient""s body. The system and method allow the surgical team to perform electrosurgical interventions, such as ablation and cutting of body structures, while limiting the depth of necrosis and limiting damage to tissue adjacent the treatment site. The system and method of the present invention are useful for surgical procedures in relatively dry environments, such as treating and shaping gingiva, for tissue dissection, e.g. separation of gall bladder from the liver, ablation and necrosis of diseased tissue, such as fibroid tumors, and dermatological procedures involving surface tissue ablation on the epidermis, such as scar or tattoo removal, tissue rejuvenation and the like. The present invention may also be useful in electrically conducting environments, such as arthroscopic or cystoscopic surgical procedures. In addition, the present invention is useful for canalizing or boring channels or holes through tissue, such as the ventricular wall of the heart during transmyocardial revascularization procedures.
The method of the present invention comprises positioning an electrosurgical probe adjacent the target tissue so that at least one active electrode is brought into close proximity to the target site. A return electrode is positioned within an electrically conducting liquid, such as isotonic saline, to generate a current flow path between the target site and the return electrode. High frequency voltage is then applied between the active and return electrode through the current flow path created by the electrically conducting liquid in either a bipolar or monopolar manner. The probe may then be translated, reciprocated or otherwise manipulated to cut the tissue or effect the desired depth of ablation.
The current flow path may be generated by submerging the tissue site in an electrical conducting fluid (e.g., arthroscopic surgery and the like) or by directing an electrically conducting liquid along a fluid path past the return electrode and to the target site to generate the current flow path between the target site and the return electrode. This latter method is particularly effective in a dry environment (i.e., the tissue is not submerged in fluid), such as open, endoscopic or oral surgery, because the electrically conducting liquid provides a suitable current flow path from the target site to the return electrode. The active electrode is preferably disposed at the distal end of the probe and the return electrode is spaced from the active electrode and enclosed within an insulating sheath. This minimizes exposure of the return electrode to surrounding tissue and minimizes possible shorting of the current between the active and return electrodes. In oral procedures, the probe may be introduced directly into the cavity of the open mouth so that the active electrode is positioned against gingival or mucosal tissue. In endoscopic procedures, the probe will typically be passed through a conventional trocar cannula while viewing of the operative site is provided through the use of a laparoscope disposed in a separate cannula.
In a specific aspect of the invention, the high frequency voltage applied between the active and return electrodes generates high voltage gradients in the vicinity of the probe tip. These high voltage gradients are sufficient to create an electric field at the distal boundary of the active electrode(s) that is sufficiently high to break down the tissue through molecular dissociation or disintegration. The high frequency voltage imparts energy to the target site to ablate a thin layer of tissue without causing substantial tissue necrosis beyond the boundary of the thin layer of tissue ablated. This ablative process can be precisely controlled to effect the volumetric removal of tissue as thin as a few layers of cells with minimal heating of or damage to surrounding or underlying tissue structures.
Applicants believe that this precisely controlled ablation is at least partly caused by the high electric field generated around the tip of the active electrode(s) within the electrically conductive liquid. The electric field vaporizes the electrically conductive liquid into a thin layer over at least a portion of the active electrode surface and then ionizes the vapor layer due to the presence of an ionizable species within the liquid. This ionization and the presence of high electric fields in a low density vaporized layer induces the discharge of highly energetic electrons and photons in the form of ultraviolet energy from the vapor layer. The ultraviolet energy and/or energetic electrons cause disintegration of the tissue molecules adjacent to the vapor layer. This energy discharge can be precisely controlled to effect the volumetric removal of tissue thicknesses ranging from millimeters to a few layers of cells without heating or otherwise damaging surrounding or underlying cell structures.
The active electrode(s) will be spaced away from the target tissue by a suitable distance during the ablation process. This spacing allows for the continual resupply of electrically conducting liquid at the interface between the active electrode(s) and the target tissue surface. This continual resupply of the electrically conducting liquid helps to ensure that the thin vapor layer or region will remain over at least a portion of the active electrode(s) between the active electrode(s) and the tissue surface. Preferably, the active electrode(s) will be translated and/or rotated transversely relative to the tissue, i.e., in a light brushing motion, to maintain the supply of electrically conducting fluid in the region between the active electrode(s) and the tissue. This dynamic movement of the active electrode(s) over the tissue site also allows the electrically conducting liquid to cool the tissue surrounding recently ablated areas to minimize damage to this surrounding tissue.
The apparatus according to the present invention comprises an electrosurgical probe having a shaft with a proximal end, a distal end, and at least one active electrode at or near the distal end. A connector is provided at or near the proximal end of the shaft for electrically coupling the active electrode to a high frequency voltage source. A return electrode coupled to the voltage source is spaced a sufficient distance from the active electrode to substantially avoid or minimize current shorting therebetween and, in dry environments, to shield the return electrode from tissue at the target site of ablation or from the surgeon. In irrigant flooded environments, such as arthroscopic surgery, the area of the return electrode is sufficiently large to result in low current densities that effectively preclude damage to nearby tissue. The return electrode may be provided integral with the shaft of the probe or it may be separate from the shaft (e.g., on a liquid supply instrument). In both cases, the return electrode defines an inner, annular surface of the pathway for flow of electrically conducting liquid therethrough. The liquid is directed past the surface of the return electrode and over the active electrode to thereby provide a return current flow path between the target tissue site and the return electrode.
The active and return electrodes will preferably be configured such that, upon the application of a sufficient high-frequency voltage, a thin layer of the electrically conducting layer is vaporized over at least a portion of the active electrode(s) in the region between the active electrode(s) and the target tissue. To accomplish this, the active electrode(s) will be configured such that high electric field densities form at the distal tips of the active electrode(s). By way of example, the present invention may utilize an electrode array of electrode terminals flush with or recessed from or extending from the distal end of the probe. The electrode terminals will preferably have a sufficiently small area, extension (or recession) length from the probe and sharp edges and/or surface asperities such that localized high current densities are promoted on the electrode terminals which, in turn, lead to the formation of a vaporized layer or region over at least a portion of the active electrode(s) followed by the high electric field induced breakdown (i.e., ionization) of ionizable species within the vapor layer or region and the emission of photon and/or electrons of sufficient energy to cause dissociation of molecules within the target tissue.
In an exemplary embodiment, the active electrode(s) are sized and arranged to create localized sources of energy (e.g., point sources or sources with a relatively small effective radius) at the distal tips of the electrode(s) when a sufficiently high frequency voltage is applied to the return and active electrodes. These small localized sources generate intense energy at the distal ends of the electrodes for molecular dissociation or ablation of tissue in contact with or in close proximity to the electrode tips. In addition, since the localized sources have relatively small radii, the energy flux decreases with the square of the distance from the localized sources so that the tissue at greater distances from the electrode tips are not significantly affected by the energy flux.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and drawings.